Four Bi Flags and Two Gay Ones
by QuestionableIntentions
Summary: In which Jeremy is a dense lil shit. He just can't seem to get anything through his thick skull. And when he does, it's apparently quite funny. **HAMILTON, HEATHERS, AND DEAR EVAN HANSEN CAMEOS** **MUCH GAYNESS**
1. Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

"Just...say what's on your mind, Jeremy."

"Lunch? Just the two of us?"

"And any voices in our heads..."

"There might be voices in our heads, but I swear the voices there will be the regular kind."

"Me and the voices in my head have made up our collective mind."

"What do they say we should do?"

"I think that all of us want to go out with you."

 _*End Flashback*_

Christine and I went out for about eight months before she ended up back with Jake. To be honest, I wasn't really feeling what I think you're supposed to feel for a girlfriend. Kinda seems like a waste after everything.

Lately, I've been hanging out with Michael a lot more. He's always sort of...been there, with his half-smile and glasses. I'm still not completely convinced that I deserve his friendship after I was such an ass to him. But he insisted that everything was fine, so I didn't make a big deal of it.

We started playing Apocalypse of the Damned again. He put my phone number back in his contacts. We sat together at lunch with Rich and Jake.

Basically, our friendship grew back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I heard there's a gaming club at school. Got started by some kid named Cole or something like that. Wanna go?"

I shift uncomfortably on the beanbag and adjust my leg, which is pressed against Michael's.

"I don't know, Michael...The whole school probably still hates me."

"They don't hate you. Nobody's attacked you in the hallways or anything."

"That's true...okay, let's do it."

Michael cheers as the game finishes loading, and soon we're yelling at the controls which don't work right and about how the game mechanics are stupid and, well, you get the picture.

* * *

There's a rainbow sign on the door of the room where the gaming club is supposed to be. I check the room number against the one on the sticky note that I got from Jenna.

They're the same.

My eyes flick back up to the sign, which says "GAY-ming club" in big black letters.

Michael gently elbows me.

"Earth to Jeremy. We're supposed to walk _through_ the door, and it doesn't open on its own."

"Oh! Sorry."

I turn the handle and push open the door to Mr. Lee's classroom.

A girl and two guys immediately turn towards me and Michael. Too many people are looking at me. Michael notices me freezing up and quickly starts to introduce us.

"Hi, I'm Michael Mell and this is Jeremy Heere. We were thinking of trying the gaming club out?"

The girl in a comfy-looking blue sweater gets up from her place at one of the school computers and walks over, headset around her neck.

"I'm Veronica Sawyer. That's our founder, Connor Murphy, and his boyfriend, Evan Hansen."

She points first at herself, then at the boy in a black hoodie and then the boy with the cast on his arm. Perfect! A topic of conversation!

"So, uh, how'd you break your arm?"

"Fell out of a tree." Connor and Evan both giggle and Connor links his arm through Evan's uninjured one.

Veronica rolls her eyes at them and turns back to us.

"Well, kids, welcome to the gay shitshow. You don't have to be gay to join in, but you do need to be willing to put up with our two co-captains. They're _disgustingly_ adorable."

I nod, and Veronica rolls her eyes again.

"Don't tell me you two..."

I shake my head fast, and feel Michael kind of receding into himself beside me. He's putting walls up. I wonder why.

Maybe I said no too fast? Maybe he wants a relationship with me?

But no, that's just stupid. Michael wouldn't want to be with me, even if he wasn't straight.

Veronica fakes a sigh of relief.

"Thank Jesus way above us. I don't think I could have handled being the FIFTH wheel."

Michael's eyebrows scrunch towards the center of his forehead.

"Jesus way?"

Connor laughs.

"You're fucked now, Ronnie! Tell them!"

Veronica flips Connor off without even looking back.

"Jesus way. Like, G-E-E-S-U-S. Gerard Way, my religion and the sexiest singer on the face of the earth."

Evan shouts, "Brendon Urie's hotter!"

Veronica, Michael, and Connor all yell at him together.

"Bullshit!"

I'm confused.

"I'm confused."

Michael shakes his head, laughing.

"I'll show you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hi guys! I'm just gonna respond to reviews here, so feel free to skip this bit.**

 **PennTheWriter-Thanks! You should listen to it, though. It's amazing.**

 **too short-Dude, I wasn't done yet. (Be More) Chill.**

 **PennTheWriter-Veronica's the best. And I'm with Michael, Connor, and Veronica on this one, sorry ;)**

 **Darker than Grey-Agreed. Thanks! HERE ARE MORE WORDS.**

* * *

So, Veronica wasn't kidding when she said Gerard Way was hot. I mean, _damn_.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love."

Michael laughs. "For real?"

"Yeah. As Veronica would say, Geesus Way."

"You wanna hear some of their music?"

"'Their?'"

"He's part of a band called My Chemical Romance."

"Oh, cool. What's your favorite song of theirs?"

Two hours later and I've been thoroughly educated on everything to do with the emo trinity. Michael is a good teacher.

"So which Panic! song was your favorite?"

"I don't know. I really liked House of Memories."

"Somehow I knew you would."

The conversation pauses for a minute and then I decide to break the comfortable silence.

"Earlier today, when Veronica asked if we were together, it seemed like you were sad when I shook my head."

"Did it?" Michael is absentmindedly answering me while he searches Steam.

"Yeah."

"Can't imagine why you would think that."

"Michael, come on. We've been friends for long enough for me to be able to tell when you're lying."

"Fine. I'll tell you why. But only if you help me decide on a game first."

I briefly contemplate whether to sit on the empty beanbag or the one that he's already occupying. I decide sitting on the same beanbag might be a step too far beyond friendship, so I sit on the one next to his.

We search for a while, then end up picking a formulaic FPS game as an excuse to shoot at virtual people.

We play for a while before I realize that Michael never told me why he was sad. So I pause the game and turn to him.

"Y'know, you never actually finished your sentence."

"What do you mean?"

He's still facing the TV and I can feel the tension radiating off him.

"About why you seemed sad earlier."

"Well...I...Never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind! I don't wanna talk about it."

I decide not to push it and make him more upset.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock at night and I'm doing some online stalking. I know Michael's Instagram, and I found his Finsta with a little digging. Three posts back, I see a screeshot of another website.

The caption says, "here's the account where i post shitty stories and poems. i appreciate any and all feedback."

I knew Michael wrote stories and stuff like that, but I didn't know he posted them online! I find my way to his account on a site called FictionPress. It's almost too easy.

I click the 'Bio' link and read his profile.

"This is MichaelMakesAnEntrance, but Michael is shorter so use that if you want. I'm just a guy trying to write some shit and get feedback so I can write slightly better shit. I hope you enjoy reading my shit as much as I enjoy writing it!"

I click over to his stories and click the first one. It's a poem.

 _his eyes light up_  
 _when i walk into the room._  
 _i know this but i don't know why._  
 _he doesn't like me, does he?_  
 _of course not._  
 _we've been friends for the longest time._  
 _but i don't feel like he's_  
 _just a friend anymore._  
 _i wish his eyes would see_  
 _that i want to be_  
 _so much more._

"Well, fuck," I whisper.

"I guess he does like me back."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hey again guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I'm gonna respond to them below and if you don't see your name here, it's probably in the last chapter.**

 **gandalf537-I know it's cute! I love writing it as much as you love reading it!**

 **PennTheWriter-Thank you so much! Jeremy has fANTASTIC taste excuse you**

 **Guest #1-Jared would totally do that! (Please use a name next time, I want to be your friend!)**

 **Guest #2-Thank you! This is mostly a fluff story, but I'm pretty sure there's a little bit of drama coming...**

* * *

Holy shit.

Michael likes me.

Michael, the boy I've had a crush on for-freaking-ever, likes me back.

Fuck.

I turn my phone off and throw it across the room onto the beanbag Michael always sits on.

Flopping on my back, I stare at the ceiling and agonize over tomorrow until I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Connor and I are currently the only two people in the Gaming Club room. I have questions for him but I'm getting too nervous to talk.

"Connor?"

"Hey, Jeremy. What's up?"

I struggle to push words past the spiderwebs in my throat. Connor's smile drops off when he sees me struggling.

"H-how did you get Evan to be your boyfriend?"

Connor raises an eyebrow and I wait for him to laugh at me.

Suddenly, he grins.

"That's what you were so nervous about asking me? I'm just a senior, Jeremy. I don't bite."

I feel my face get hot. "Most of the seniors in this school are terrifying! Just take a look at Heather Chandler."

"Yeah, but then take a look at me. I'm so soft and cuddly I average her out."

I roll my eyes. "I guess...but you haven't answered my question."

"What was it again?"

"How did you tell Evan...y'know..."

"How did I come out to him?"

"I guess, yeah."

He puts his arm around me and leans in like we've got a secret. "Kid, you are asking exactly the wrong person. I didn't know how to do it then and I still don't now."

I shrug his arm off my shoulders. "And here I thought you'd be of some help."

He giggles. "Haha...Heere..."

Oh, did I mention he's probably high off his ass?

"So are you going to tell me how you and Evan got together or not?"

"Not. I'm hungry."

"Oh my God, Connor. If I buy you food, will you tell me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Connor rips open the blue foil on a Pop-Tart, immediately breaking off a corner of the pink-frosted cardboard.

"Why do you like that shit?"

"Because I'm high, Jeremy."

"Oh."

"Now, about my coming out story. To minimze cheesiness, we'll keep it short. I was a freshman, and I saw this blond kid in the hallway. Bumped into him, in fact. He and I locked eyes and I kinda just thought, ' _Fuck. I'm gay._ '"

I giggle.

Connor waves my laughter out of the air while smiling himself. "So then it's two years later and I'm friends with this chick who loves blue. As you may have guessed, it's Veronica Sawyer. She finds out that I have a big gay crush on Evan and immediately sets about getting us together. She succeeds in getting me to ask Evan if I can come over and play video games, and we hit it off from there. About a month after our first night gaming together, we were playing some RPG or other and I paused it in the middle. I turned to him and told him I was gay for him, and then he ran out of the room. Five minutes later, he came back in and kissed me and I swear, I've never felt more relieved in my life. I thought he hated me."

I nod. "I feel like I should have taken notes."

"Bullshit. You'll find your own way to do it."

"H-how did you know?"

"It's called a gaydar. I've seen the way you look at Michael."

"Maybe I was just curious about your story," I say defensively.

"Bull. Fucking. Shit. You _radiate_ gay."

I can feel my face getting hot again, and Connor notices too. He pulls me into a hug.

"I'm proud of you for trying to work this out instead of pining after him. Now go home and agonize over how you're going to get that guy!"

* * *

Geesus, Connor wasn't kidding. I'm so worried, I can't sleep.

You know what? Fuck it.

I pick my phone up from the groud where it's charging and type my password the same way I've done a thousand times.

I open Messages and click Michael's name (Player 2).

With shaking fingers, I type, " _i'm gay_."

I add, " _for you_."

Then I delete the whole thing because I can't breathe properly.

Player 1: _hey michael_

Player 2: **Hey Jer**

Player 1: w _anna hang out tomorrow? ive got something to tell you_

Player 2: **Well then I guess I have something to tell you too**

Player 1: _really? well i'm telling you my thing first. i said it first_

Player 2: **Yeah, yours is probably more important than mine anyway, mine's dumb  
**

Player 1: _im sure it's important as fuck_

Player 2: **What does that even mean? Anyway I guess we'll find out tomorrow**

Player 1: _yeah. gn michael_

Player 2: **Goodnight Jer**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Aaaaaand we're back! I don't really know why this chapter took so long but who even knows when it comes to my posting schedule now? Answering reviews below, if you don't see yours, it's probably in the last chapter.**

 **Hamiltrash282-I'm glad you like it! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've had _no_ time lately.**

 **PennTheWriter-Chandler may be an anomaly, but I do what I want. And that might happen, it might not. You're not finding out in this chapter tho.**

 **gandalf537-Thanks!**

 **Guest #1 (Feb 16, 2018)-YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME, THANK YOU.**

 **Guest #2 (Feb 18, 2018)-Thank you! I hope you see this :)**

 **Guest #3 (Mar 6, 2018)-Thanks, and this is a multi-chapter, unfinished fic. The Boyf riends is coming, I promise.**

 **PercySolangeloGal-There is more? It's right here, I'm definitely not done with this yet. No need to worry. Thanks for the lovely review!**

 **Guest #4 (Apr 5, 2018)-Thank you!**

* * *

Well, this is it. Michael is coming over to pick up where we left off in a game last time we hung out. I make a note of the date in my phone. Today will be special for the rest of my life; I can feel it.

I was distracted all day at school. Connor saw me in the hallway and winked at me, and it caught me so off guard that I bumped into Mr. Jefferson, the Government teacher. The man is tall, has very poofy hair, and absolutely terrifies me. I have a study hall with him and he always tries to get me and the other kids in my study hall to debate issues with him. A short girl with blue and purple hair always gets into it, but the rest of us keep our mouths shut.

I think I asked Jenna who she was at one point, and she said the girl's name was Cat. She's also in my math class, and she seems to love all our teachers. She raises her hand a lot and has a lot of band shirts. I had a crush on her at one point, but I saw her kiss another girl at lunch, so I figured it was pointless.

I also bumped into another teacher, Ms. Schuyler. She teaches English and she sings during class a lot. She also only assigns books by what she calls 'the great women of history.' She pisses me off sometimes but her class is pretty fun.

Now I'm home, waiting for Michael to get here. He has to bike here from his house, which takes about 15 minutes. If his bus was late, it'll take him longer. I reach into the kitchen cabinet for a glass of water, then realize I'm sweating like it's a hundred degrees. I walk up to my room to change shirts (and put on some extra deodorant) when I realize I should probably come out to my dad since I'm already doing it with Michael.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, Jeremy?"

My dad's voice is muffled from down the hallway. I pad over to his office, pulling a blue shirt over my head.

"I...have something to tell you."

My dad turns around with a concerned look on his face.

"Is-is everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad, everything's fine. I just have something to tell you that I think is kind of important."

He gives me his full attention, confused but ready to listen.

"I'm, uh...I like both guys and girls. I'm bi."

My dad sits back in his chair and processes the new information for a second. The other thoughts in my head fly out of my mouth in a rush.

"I just figured you should know since I'm telling Michael today, and oh hey, you should also know I'm going to ask him out at some point. You should definitely know that."

He grins at me. I wrap my arms around myself, ready to be laughed at, even though I know he would never do that to me. He may not be present very often, but he's not a complete dick.

"I'm glad you told me, son. Your mother would be proud. Now c'mere."

He opens his arms and I return his awkard but genuine hug. Then the doorbell rings, and my dad lets go of me and pushes me toward the door.

"Go on, kiddo. And good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Time to answer reviews! Skip if you don't care, blah blah blah.**

 **PennTheWriter-I TEASE YOU BECAUSE IT'S REALLY FUCKING FUN! THANK YOU FOR NOTICING ALL THE LITTLE CAMEOS N SHIT!**

 **gandalf537-It was really cute, wasn't it? I love father-son bonding moments.**

 **Potato-Thanks for your suggestion, but the Hamilton characters are the teachers. They can't also be students in a debate club!**

 **cursed-images-I love writing it and I'm glad to hear you like it!**

 **SmolPixxillBean-hehehehehehehehehehehehehe...**

 **person-Here's more!**

 **theonluchilduned-Thank you so much! Short chapters let me stay motivated because they're much easier to write than really really long chapters.**

* * *

I walk up to the door and take a deep breath. My throat is clogging up. I don't think I can do this.

But hey, it's kinda too late.

I pull the door open and see Michael fidgeting at the bottom of the steps. He didn't walk all the way up them like he usually does so we don't get to almost touch noses before he walks in.

"Jeremy, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um, like what?"

"I don't know, like…never mind. I can't really explain it."

"Oh, okay. You coming in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Sorry."

"So, you had something to tell me?"

Michael smiles. "I thought you were going first."

"Well, I was going to, but now I'm, uh, nervous."

Michael takes a step toward me. "Don't be. It's me."

I nod and make eye contact. I can practically feel the lifeline that goes from Michael's brown eyes into my blue ones. "I'm…well, you know how Rich came out after the SQUIP incident?"

Michael winces, but nods.

"I'm, uh, about to say something similar. But not like Rich did it, because he's Rich, and I'm me, and I'm really nervous to tell you because I'm not sure how you'll take it, and-"

"Jeremy."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Right."

Michael puts his arms out like he wants a hug, so I wrap my arms around him and he rests his chin on my head.

"So Jer, what were you gonna tell me?"

"You know that one Panic! song? Girls/Girls/Boys?"

"Yeah..."

"That's, uh, me."

"Are you saying you really like threesomes or that you're bi?"

"Michael!" I say into his chest. "You know which."

"Better call Rich then."

"Mother of God, Michael, I'm bisexual. Okay?"

Suddenly Michael's eyes go soft and warm. "That's good to know. 'Cause I'm just about the gayest guy you'll ever meet, and I've got a _giant_ crush on you."

* * *

 **A/N-Yes, I love the headcanon that Michael is a head taller than Jeremy, couldn't you freaking tell? I love the feeling of being hugged by someone much taller than me and since it's my goddamn fic I put it in. *Laughing* No, but seriously. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It might be the second-to last one, and I'm sorry to leave this fic but if I drag it on for much longer, it'll get boring. So this isn't farewell yet, just a lil notice about the approaching last chapter.**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Review time!**

 **PennTheWriter-I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**

 **gandalf537-It's how I want to come out too. Thanks so much!**

 **person-Thank you fren!**

 **Person-WELL HERE'S YOUR FLUFF! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO MAYBE TRY ANOTHER OF MY FICS!**

 **PersonYamlord-IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH BETWEEN UPDATES! THIS IS BETTER THAN NORMAL FOR ME!**

* * *

"Connor?"

"Jeremy!"

"I, uh, I did it."

Veronica walks in, dragging a now pink-haired Cat behind her.

"Did what, babe?"

"Hey, Ronnie. I came out to Michael. And I guess now you two."

Cat laughs. "You're funny. I like you." She turns to face Veronica and Connor. "Isn't he funny?"

They both nod and Connor tosses her a baggie of weed. She slaps a crumpled wad of money into his waiting hand. Evan looks distressed at the exchange but doesn't say anything.

Just as I'm about to actually say the words, Michael walks in.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hey, Jer. Do they know yet?"

"Not yet."

"Tell 'em."

I take a deep breath. This isn't much easier than the first few times, but I figure I'll get used to it.

"I'm bi. We're dating."

The room is filled with cheering and applause. This club is really loud for only six people. Even Evan is clapping as hard as his broken arm will allow.

"I feel like we should have balloons or something."

Michael wraps me up in a hug from behind, putting his arms over my shoulders and his chin on my head. "I appreciate your sentiment, Cat. But none of us have balloons or the money to buy them."

Connor holds up the crumpled 20 dollar bill Cat gave him. "On the contrary, my gay friend. Let's go buy some balloons!"

So we walk out to a store, playing Truth or Dare on the way. The truths are stupid, like "What grade did you get on your last test?" or "Do you think Connor would ever want to sell you a SQUIP?" The dares are mostly "Kiss the person next to you!" and since we're walking in pairs, it's a pretty easy dare. As a result of this dare, Veronica and Cat end up making out for a good thirty seconds, with Connor filming and making countless jokes about how popular the video will be on Pornhub.

We buy balloons and rainbow Sharpies, and spend the walk back to school blowing up the white balloons and drawing our pride flags of choice on them. (Four bi flags and two gay ones.)

We make it back into the classroom just in time for Mr. Lee to announce the end of the meeting. He only shows up to do that and start the meetings. During the time in between, he smokes in the teacher's lounge and argues with Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Laurens.

The school day ends, and everyone goes home. Connor and Evan get in Evan's car to drive back to his house and Cat and Veronica walk to Cat's house together, becoming a model of the type of PDA that makes everyone else uncomfortable.

Michael and I walk in the opposite direction, towards my house.

We rush through the front door, race up the steps, and slow down as we finally reach my room. I gently close the door behind us as Michael sits on my bed.

"So."

"So."

I sit down next to him. "Guess we're boyfriends now."

"Oh, definitely."

"We should probably make out or something."

"Jesus Christ, Jeremy. Learn some tact."

"Nah. Now let me kiss you."

* * *

 **A/N-So yeah. This is the final chapter. This story was good while it lasted. It was a nice experiment for me, trying to write shorter chapters. It worked really well. I'll try to hold myself to updating on a schedule for my future fics. When I do figure one out, it'll be posted on my bio/profile. I'll see you guys in the next fic! (Also if you want to put ideas, suggestions, or pleas for my next fic or pairing in your review, please do so. I have a lot of ideas and I'll be glad to work with you.)**

 **Stay safe!**

 **Love,  
Baz**


End file.
